


You're Really Pretty

by BitterTongue



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterTongue/pseuds/BitterTongue
Summary: Drunk Bucky is cute Bucky





	You're Really Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Porting over completed works from my tumblr Cordytriestowrite. Check me out :)

“You’re really pretty.”  
You smiled softly at the drunk man next to you.  
“Thank you.”  
He got closer, shuffling sloppily and making you giggle.  
“You’re so pretty.” And his large hand moved to cup you face but more so hitting across your ear and almost poking you in the eye.  
“Bucky, come on.” You laughed, moving his hand out of your personal space. He smiled though judging by his glazed eyes you didnt think even he knew why he was smiling.  
“Sorry,” he said with no actual apology. “You’re just so…pretty.”  
You rolled your eyes. Pretty seemed to be his adjective of the night. Still, you weren’t annoyed, only content with the conversation.  
“I know, Buck. You’re pretty too.” You took a sip of your water.  
“Can I kiss you?” He asked suddenly, looking as if he just figured out the secrets of the universe. Your laugh was loud, even in the crowded bar. You nodded before leaning forward and pressing your lips to his.  
The kiss was chaste and quick but it was enough for Bucky. You separated and found your heart melting all over again seeing Bucky beam.  
“You should go back to your friends.” You suggested, nodding back toward the corner of the bar Bucky had come from. He nodded and turned around, stumbling over his own feet and catching himself on the bar. With unsteady steps he made his way back to Steve, Nat, and Bruce. He stumbled again just as Sam passed him, causing the man to laugh and shake his head.  
Sam came up next to you, replacing Bucky at the bar. He looked at you while your own attention was still on the stumbling super soldier.  
“He forget who you are again?”  
You nod, turning fully back around at the bar.  
“Happens every time.”  
Sam got the bartender’s attention and ordered another drink before continuing your conversation.  
“You gonna let him think he scored?”  
“Always do.”  
Sam laughed and grabbed his fresh drink as it was placed on the bar.  
“You’re a little evil you know that?”  
You shrugged, eyes flicking to the party in the corner seeing everyone laughing and having a good time. Bucky was just as entertained but you noticed his not so subtle looks your way.  
“I gotta entertain myself somehow.” You said.  
Sam pulled you in to a side hug, “Yeah, thanks for always being our DD.” He pulled away and briefly walked backwards, pointing his full drink at you.  
“This time don’t tell Buck you have a boyfriend. He doesnt know you’re talking about him when he gets this drunk.” You nodded in agreement and watched Sam walk away, much more stable than Bucky had been.  
You checked the time on your phone, knowing within the hour everyone would be ready to go home and despite the fact that you live with Bucky he would try to get you to come home with him. He wouldn’t question how you know where he lives or why you have a key. He will pepper you with kisses as you hand him a glass of water and grope you when you change into your pajamas, another thing he wont find odd when you pull them out of the dresser. You’ll get in bed and he will follow tell you you’re beautiful, gorgeous, radiant, or for tonight it will be pretty. He’ll try to take it further but as you had learned the first couple of times, he will inevitably fall asleep before either of you would finish, so instead you tell him you just want to cuddle. He’ll wrap his arms around you and fall asleep.  
In the morning he will wake up and remember you, but forget the night. He always forgets and sometimes that makes it funnier, other times it makes you melancholy. But over breakfast your boyfriend of two years will look at you with pure love in his eyes and you’re heart will swell because that same love shows so easily even when he is drunk and doesnt know you.  
You check the time again, leaving the bar and heading over to the table, taking your seat next to Bucky. He looks elatedly at you, then around the table.  
“This is the girl I was telling you about!” And like every other time the more sober members of the table, Nat and Sam, will play along while the others are too drunk to care.  
Bucky turns back to you, his gaze soft and his smile crooked. You knew what was coming next, what would come later tonight, what will come next month when the gang gets together again, but still you were eager to hear him say those words.  
“You’re really pretty.”


End file.
